My First Life, Half and Half
by SamEleanorCullen
Summary: Renesme's first experience of life and school.


**About Renesme's life..**

I guess I just accepted what I was and what I was half vampire and half human. It's not too bad I guess I mean you get the two lives, I have my human life with my human friends, going out eating in restaurants (which I can't say that I care much for) and my great love for sleeping on the weekends and then I have my vampire life, with my loving family, the life I love the most, hunting with my family, playing baseball with my family and basically doing everything with my family.  
I didn't really like who I was at first, someone who urge's for blood and kills people but I got used to it and now it doesn't really affected me, I don't see humans as food I see them as a part of my immortal life, I am a vegetarian vampire as we call it and yet here I am starting school for the first ever time with my family pretending that we are just average day people, when really we are not, I'm nervous but I have my family with me and I have my Jacob, so what could go wrong?

I woke up to the sound of Dad banging on my door shouting.  
"_Morning Sunshine, first day of school."_  
Eurgh! I groaned and hide my head under the pillow, then suddenly my Auntie Alice burst in shouting at me with excitement and laying out my clothes for the day. I peeled my head out from under my covers to see Alice bobbing around my room.  
_"This will be lovely for you; you'll look great in this." _  
I hurled myself out of bed and slid across the room into the bathroom (one of my human necessities), grabbing my mobile at the same time I took my time hoping she would go, don't get me wrong I love Alice so much, she's more like a sister to me than an Auntie but she really can get on your nerves, possibly because I spend all my time with her. After resting on the door for a while I walked over to the mirror, I looked in the mirror and what appeared back to me didn't seem to be what I thought was myself, I saw myself in my mind as just a normal person and to me my family were just a normal family but what appeared back at me was not normal and when I looked at my family we were not normal, my long hazel hair hung down to just below my shoulder blades, my pale skin reflected in the mirror and my eyes, a golden brown blazed back, my family we almost floated around our day to day life, all of my family where so beautiful it was hard to believe, I don't know how we hid our secret! That moment by phone started vibrating in my hand, I had a text, It was Jacob. _'Morning sexaay, can't wait to see you! I feel so sorry for all of those guys at school that are gonna be amazed by you, because you are mine! I love you so much babe! X Your Jacob xx'_ I felt warm as soon as I read the message, he was my Jacob and I was his Nessie. We were two peas from a pod and he was the other half of me. Nothing could come between us!

I finally got myself ready and slide down the railing of our stairs and walked into the kitchen and there they where, my family, the Cullens. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett where in the corner, Rosalie doing her nails and fixing her hair (which always looked perfect), Gramps and Nan where sorting out the paper work for our new school, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper where leaning against the wall talking and Mum and Dad where waiting for me by the table. They all looked amazing!  
_'There she is!'_ Nan said with such pride as I entered the room.  
_'Nervous?'_ questioned Emmett from across the room.  
_'Just a bit,_' I said as I walked forward.  
'_You'll be fine' _said Gramps.  
Mum and Dad walked towards me and both put their arms around me. Dad kissed me on the head and Mum gleamed back at me, she was so excited about having me coming to school with her, she had been wanting this for 16 years, I hadn't been able to go to school before now even though for the past 9 years I have looked 16, I still was only little inside and I had been having tutoring lessons from Dad and Gramps until this day so I was ready and had the brain of a 16 year old.

_  
'Right, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie you will be in year 12, just starting sixth form, I thought I would give you something a little challenging this year and Edward, Bella and Nessie you will be starting in year 11 doing GCSE's. You all wrote down what subjects you want haven't you?  
_We nodded I had chosen Music, Art and Physics as my special subjects, Music was my real love, ever since I was little Dad had taught me Piano and now I write my own songs, I still love to hear my Dad play his lullaby's even now. Over time I had become really close to my Dad and now we were really close, he knew everything being able to read my mind but he also understood me and was always understanding.

_'Right then, looks like it's time!'_ Nan said excitedly and ran forwards and hugged me. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were first out the kitchen door, Rosalie was always eager to get to school on the first day, I had noticed this as the years went by, it was another year where she could stun people with her amazing looks and dazzle the guys that lays eyes on her (as much as it bugged Emmett.) Aunt Alice bobbed her way out the room closely followed by Jasper, they rarely left each other's side, they were worse that my parents and then Mum and Dad followed, Dad squeezed my hand and led me out of the house. As soon as we were outside I saw Jacob waiting for me, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, he squeezed me back and kissed me lightly on the neck and said _'Morning Gorgeous.' _As soon as I was around him I felt safe, like nothing could ever touch us it was mainly because as I grew up I gained more abilities as a vampire, I had always had **my **power, when I touched people I project images into their minds but as time went on I noticed that I became more and more protective of my family and Jacobthat I in fact gained my mum's power, I could create a shield to go around certain people, I never really mastered it as well as my mum did, but I was working on it!

Before I knew it, everyone was in their cars for us, Jacob was now able to drive and had his own car but Mum and Dad didn't allow me to go with him. Mum slammed on the horn, and I had to tear myself away from Jacob, he pecked my lightly on the cheek and said _'see you in a bit'_, as I climbed in the back of the Volvo, Jacob waved to me from across the drive. Emmett then hurled his new Truck out of the driveway and raced past, Alice and Jasper shortly behind.

So here we go, the Cullens off to their first day of school!

**Let me know what you think guys, If you want more leave a comment! This is my first story so ..**


End file.
